Room for a Heart
by Roxas4life
Summary: Everyone knows Roxas likes Namine. But nobody can predict the future, and that could surprise many.


**A/N: This is my first story. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

_**Room for a heart**_

Chapter 1 - School troubles

Roxas watched the clock eagerly. 3:24 was displayed in neat electronic letters on the screen. School ended at 3:30, and Roxas was unsure if he could make it.

"So x is equivalent to f," droned the voice of Ms Fair, the math teacher. "Does that make the question any simpler, Naminé?"

At the front of the class stood a girl of Roxas' age, with long blonde hair that flowed down her neck. She was frowning while trying to figure out a maths question, obviously with great difficulty.

3:25

"No, Ms Fair, it doesn't," came her soft sweet voice.

3:26

Ms Fair smirked and turned eagerly to the rest of the class, her eyes fixed on Roxas. "So, does anyone want to provide the answer to this young lady here? If not, she'll have to spend the rest of the week doing beginner mathematics programs."

The class snickered, half of them watching the helpless girl at the blackboard while the rest ginned evilly at Roxas.

Roxas sighed; this was just another day in the classroom, with everyone making fun of his not so secret passion for Naminé; everyone including the teacher.

Roxas stole one last glance at the clock. 3:28, he wasn't going to make it. Slowly and carefully, he lifted his hand from its position on his forehead.

Ms Fair smirked again. "It seems your magic admirer has come to save the day again, don't you think Naminé?" Before waiting for a response she swung around once more to stare evilly at Roxas. "Well then boy, what be the answer?"

Roxas found himself looking into Naminé's eyes; her beautiful blue eyes. Clearing his throat, he pronounced the answer.

"If x is equivalent to f, and 2f is y. Then 2x equals y. We already know that x is 46 so y must equal 92. So the answer is 4y equals 368."

Ms Fair smirked one final time, as if her task had been accomplished. "Looks like you won't be having me for company at lunch looking at beginner's equations then, Naminé. What a shame."

Roxas noticed that Naminé was staring at him blushing, like she always did after situations like this, but he had never taken it as a sign of affection from her. "Probably just getting embarrassed at having to be 'saved' by a boy that liked her," he kept telling himself.

At that moment, the school bell rang. "Class dismissed," and the torture was lifted off Roxas.

As usual, Roxas ran out of the classroom heading for the streets. He always walked home since the school bus didn't pass his house.

He felt his shoulders dragged backwards and heard an overly familiar voice. "So, how was maths with Naminé?"

Roxas turned around to face his attacker. "Just like usual, Sora."

Sora was Roxas' brother. They were in the same grade and were orphaned. But Twilight Town was a small world and there wasn't an orphanage, so they had been taken care of by town workers until they were eight, when they were left to take care of themselves. It had been hard at first but they had gotten used to it through the years.

Sora had spiky light-brown hair and blue eyes. He always wore a grin on his face, even when everyone else was upset. He was a very loyal friend to have, though unfortunately for Roxas, he liked to tease.

Roxas himself had spiky hair, though it was taller and blonde. He shared the same blue eyes as Sora though; a note that they were brothers.

Roxas was used to all the teasing. Even during class, it wasn't too bad. It was really only maths, where he dint have any other friends to help him. Maths was also his best subject, and coincidently was Naminé's worst.

Out of the corner of his eye, Roxas caught a sight of Hayner and Olette kissing at a bench. For a moment, he wondered what it would be like to kiss Naminé. His thoughts were unfortunately broken through by the last voice he wanted to hear.

"Roxas?" Naminé whispered, "Are you okay?"

Startled, Roxas fell backwards, catching his balance just before he hit anybody. "Y-yeah," came his response.

Roxas felt his face going red. It happened all the time but it had never been this strong before; he felt as if his cheeks were going to explode. Roxas couldn't think of a time when Naminé had spoken to him directly before.

"Well, I was wondering if you could do me a favour," her voice spoke again.

Roxas looked up surprised. The day had suddenly become more interesting to him. First Naminé had actually spoken to him, and now she was asking him for a favour.

"S-sure," he stuttered again.

"Well, I was wondering if you could tutor me in maths," she whispered softly, her voice making Roxas sway.

"Sure!" Roxas blurted out.

"Thanks, how's 4:00 every school day for an hour starting tomorrow?"

"F-fine!" he spoke again.

"Okay, thanks again! See you tomorrow Roxas!" came her last words before running off.

"Good job man! Now you get her all to yourself every day after school!" Sora's over-enthusiastic voice rung in his ear.

Roxas didn't reply; he was too busy wondering why his words had completely betrayed his thought. But then again, maybe that wasn't a bad thing, he now got to see Naminé more often and by himself.

His mind was already engulfed with thoughts of teaching her maths as he walked home.


End file.
